1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile machine, such as an industrial truck, with heat-emitting drive components of a traction drive and a hydraulic work system. The traction drive comprises at least one electric traction motor and a traction motor control system, and the hydraulic work system comprises at least one electric pump motor and a pump motor control system. At least some of the drive components are located in a cooling circuit connected to the hydraulic work system and can be cooled by fluid from the hydraulic work system.
2. Technical Considerations
A generic mobile machine is described in DE 100 63 167 A1. The mobile machine, which is realized in the form of a fork-lift truck, has a hydraulic work system with which the lifting and tilting cylinders of a lifting apparatus are supplied. DE 103 39 433 A1 discloses a drive axle, inside which the drive components of the traction drive system and the hydraulic work system are installed in a space-saving manner. In both cases, the possibility of a fluid cooling for the electric motors and their power control systems is mentioned. No further details are provided.
An object of this invention is to provide a mobile machine of the general type described above but in which, with little effort, a liquid cooling system is created for the heat-emitting drive components of the traction drive and of the hydraulic work system.